


Marathon

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: This is a little scene I wrote up about what I think would’ve immediately preceded the fireplace scene at the end of 6x10. I hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Marathon

She was pouring herself a glass of wine when he walked into the loft. 

He took his shoes off and hung up his jacket before making his way over to where she stood by the kitchen island. 

His eyes immediately went to her bandaged arm and he let out a heavy sigh. 

Her eyes followed his as he examined. He gently lifted her arm and left a soft kiss on her covered wound. She bit the inside of her lip as their eyes met. 

“I’m ok babe, I promise.”

He shook his head and gave her a half smile, knowing she would tell him that to ease his mind, whether or not it was true.

“Seems like I missed a lot today. My phone kept beeping with alerts and updates from the Citizen as soon as I had service again. It looks like you’ve uncovered quite the story, my intrepid reporter.”

He pulled her in for a hug, careful not to put any pressure on her hurt arm.

“I’m proud of you.”

He leaned back and cupped her face. She was glowing as he kissed her, once, twice, three times. 

She knew he must’ve been dying inside with worry, kissing her lips in relief that she was in fact ok.

They lingered on the fourth kiss. 

“Mmm. Thanks for always being so supportive Bear, it means the world.”

He kissed her forehead and reached around her to grab the bottle of wine she’d opened. 

“Why don’t we start up the fireplace and sit and chat for a bit? I’d love to hear more about this Black Hole. Maybe there’s some way I can help too?”

She rubbed his back and handed him a glass to pour his wine into. 

She knew this was his subtle way of saying he wanted to be there to protect her, without making it seem like she couldn’t handle it on her own. And she loved him enough to understand it didn’t mean he didn’t have faith in her. 

“The Citizen is always open to collaborating with the Flash.”

“And Barry Allen I hope.”

He winked at her. 

They sat down in front of the fireplace facing each other, knees touching, happily crowding each other’s space. 

“So how was Lian Yu and Dig?”


End file.
